The present invention relates to devices associated with moving and positioning timber framed wall sections and devices for manipulating discrete members associated with such constructions. Commonly, during conventional timber framing practices, wall sections that consist of a sill plate, a top plate, a plurality of vertical studs, and commonly exterior sheathing materials are assembled in a horizontal configuration and subsequently tipped up or moved to a desired location associated with a vertical orientation. Although smaller wall sections can be manually manipulated, larger wall sections commonly require auxiliary equipment such as loaders, telescopic handlers, cranes or the like to effectuate movement of the wall sections from the commonly horizontal assembly location to a generally gravitationally vertical placement location.
Moving large and/or heavy wall panels with ancillary powered equipment can require the placement of one or more straps or clamp bodies that are commonly secured to the wall sections with conventional or custom fasteners or closure assemblies. Some such systems require placement or completion of the sheathing process after the wall sections have been positioned in a vertical orientation and the now elevated lifting device has been removed from the wall section. Such processes can be considerably inefficient as trades persons must first reach the commonly elevated locations, perform various tasks associated with removal of the lifting device and/or any mechanical connectors associated with elevating the discrete wall section(s), place and secure any omitted sheathing or exterior finish or walling materials, and repeat multiple iterations of such activities for each wall section, for each lifting device, and for each framing project.
Accordingly, there is a need for a wall panel lifting assembly that can be conveniently and expeditiously secured and removed from discrete wall sections. There is a further need for a wall panel lifting device that cooperates with the underlying wall section in a manner that facilitates nearer completion of the wall assembly when the discrete wall section is oriented in a generally horizontal position. Such a consideration mitigates the need to fill the openings or reducing the size of the openings left in the wall assembly and associated with the lifting arrangement or device and after the wall portion has achieved a substantially more vertical orientation associated with placement of the discrete wall sections during assembly of such timber frames structures.
Another concern associated with timber frame construction practices is achieving a substantially linear association of the adjacent structures during fastening of the same. Many persons skilled in the construction trades appreciate the difficulty associated with working with nonlinear dimensional lumber. That is, dimensional lumber that is bent, curled, or otherwise warped must commonly be straightened during the fastening process to achieve the desired orientation of the discrete members relative to the resultant assembly to accommodate later construction practices. Due to warping or curling common to much dimensional lumber, it is commonly necessary to physically manipulate the position of assembled wall sections relative to other sections and/or to straighten sections of dimensional lumber or achieve a desired orientation of the wall section relative to a floor, deck, or a cap associated with previously existing or assembled sections. Although some such deviations of the dimensional lumber can be addressed by physical manipulation of the discrete members, other structures or the degree of deviation can require the use of ancillary tools or straps to provide a lever association wherein interaction with a cantilevered end of the lever and effectuate the desired manipulation of the timber members.
Use of lever arrangements commonly requires securing one end of the lever member to the deformed member and physical manipulation of the remote end of the lever to achieve the desired manipulation of the deformed member. Such practices require providing a secure connection to the deformed member wherein the connection must be robust enough to withstand the forces associated with the deformation practices. Unfortunately, such practices commonly result in deformation of the fasteners which in turn detracts from the ability to expeditiously remove the lever from the framing members once the deformed member is secured to the remaining frame in a manner sufficient to maintain the desired position of the deformed member. Such practices are further complicated where the degree of deformation cannot be resolved by a single tradesperson.
That is, it is preferable to provide a deformation correction wherein a single tradesperson can effectuate the desired manipulation of the deformed material and secure the discrete frame members during physical manipulation of the same. Such practices commonly require a single tradesperson to deform the discrete member to a straight configuration and effectuate operation or manipulation of securing tools, whether braces, drills, straps, pneumatic nailers, hand tools, or the like with a free hand. Alternatively, two tradespersons are required to effectuate such a process wherein one tradesperson effectuates the correcting deformation and the other tradesperson effectuates the securing process. The two tradesperson corrective action detracts from efficient use of staff and crew personnel. Therefore, there is also a need to provide a construction accessory associated with manipulating timber frame members or sections which are convenient to use and do not unduly interfere with customary framing processes.